elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragonborn (Lore)/Archive 1
appearances Where it say's Appeareances, Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn should be addedIFW14''~Crap Happens To Everyone, Deal With It. PeopleThink They're Cooler Than You? Change It.Live And Let Live'' 19:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Page name change I think that the page "Dragonborn" should be renamed "Dragonborn (Player Character)" King of butter (talk) 19:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer :I don't think a name-change is necessary, but if the article is going to be renamed, a more appropriate title would be "Dragonborn (Lore)", as it doesn't just deal with the TESV player character. Mister Sheen (talk) 23:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I cant change it by myself bcause the site is protected but with miraak beeing an ancient dragon priest (merethic era) and being called the first dragonborn by H. Mora it is impossible that saint alessia (first era) was the first one as stated in "Dragonborn in History" - have to be changed JaxElite (talk) 11:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Drem Yol Lok I noticed that everytime you talk to Paarthurnax the first thing he says to you is Drem Yol Lok. While at first i thought this was just a simple greeting but I got curious and looked up what the words meant. According the little dictionary at the back of he strategy guide the words mean "Peace Fire Sky". Could Paarthurnax be calling you by a dragon name and if so should it be mentioned in the trivia section, or am i just reading too far into it? The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 08:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction: This article needs major revisions do to its legitimacy also there seems to be many nonfactual statements. Major article fixes/edits As stated by bethesda the dragonborn can only be a male nord, (not including player choice/preference) this needs to be added so many people are not confused or mistaken now please do not get me wrong I know you can play as a female and other races (in the game) but the traditional lore outside of the game is where only a male nord can be dragonborn such as seen in the skyrim trailer but that besides, the article need major alterations and picture removal's, remember this article does not need to be entirely changed just thing's need to be altered around a bit for example when referring to dovakiin in the manner of he or she it would need to be changed to the following "a male nord by the name of dovakiin, dragonborn and then it would basically look like the following if writen in full form "Dovakiin is a male or female (in game player preference only) nord or other race (in game player preference only) with dragon blood and the soul of a dragon referred to as dragonborn understand so please any admins reading this please make the changes as soon as possible. Thank's. : Nonsense. St. Alessia was a female Nede. Reman Cyrodiil was likely Imperial. Jimeee (talk) 11:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) : Nonsense, you say well like I have so diligently stated only a male nord can be dragonborn but in the games and the elder scrolls lore besides yes you as the player can choose to be female or other race if you so choose but in the theoretical lore of elder scrolls a male nord chosen by the All-Maker will be born with the blood and soul of a dragon understand, and I should not have to explain this to you as you are an admin anyways. Now please understand refer to the dragonborn as a being of such instead of just a thing the player is while playing skyrim, if articles continue to be writen in this form you will be destroying a piece of The Elder Scrolls or what at least is on this... wiki but please make the alterations or at least create a new page pertaining to what I have mentioned. Thank you! : If you don't understand who St. Alessia or Reman Cyrodiil were, then I can't help you. Jimeee (talk) 00:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : Your arrogance will be your defeat. Those people you call "Dragonborn" are no more then a freedom fighter and a leader do you aslo think Ulfric and the greybeards where dragonborn (besides their gender and race) just because they know the way of the voice. Lets be clear anyone can learn the way of the voice female or even another race but to be dragonborn one must be a male nord even bethesda has stated this as a fact now do not defend something you know nothing about! :: You are wrong. Read The Book of the Dragonborn. Jimeee (talk) 11:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :: There's a woman walking around Shor's hall that is dragonborn. Won't stop talking about it really. :: God damn I say God damn! It is annoying to see the flock of retards that got pulled into the ES fanbase with Skyrim. Here is a thought. You claim that Bethesada has stated this. Then you should have no difficulty providing a source, should you? 17:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) A fan. :: I'd like to note that I only stumbled upon this talk page by pure accident and only read it out of curiosity. I have some *PURE SPECULATION* that might clear up a bit of what the "Dragonborn" is meant to be. Not saying edit anything at this point, but just give me a listen. It seems likely to me the "Dragonborn" refers to two different phenomena; the Dovahkiin and the Imperial Bloodline. One referring to a being born with the soul of a dragon, capable of learning the dragon language with ease and capable of absorbing the souls of dragons for their knowledge. The other referring to the bloodline given by Akatosh to ensure that the Deadric Princes, etc., would not set foot on Nirn again (or whatever, my lore knowledge is kinda rusty). It seems likely to me that Bethesda is suggesting that somewhere along the line, the citizens of Tamriel themselves became mixed up with this, confusing two different phenomena for the same, as both (I believe) are gifts of Akatosh involving dragons in mortal bodies. But, I mean, it's not like the Dovahkiin (player) is a true descendent of the Septim bloodline, nor does it mean that St. Alessia, etc. could have learned the dragon tongue with ease. Indeed, it could be that Talos himself merely learned the Way of the Voice as Ulfric Stormcloak did. (Reminder once again that this is a speculation.) He could have also have been both versions of the Dragonborn, actually. Nevertheless, it seems likely that St. Alessia was the first of the Imperial Bloodline - Dragonborns and Miraak was the first Dovahkiin - Dragonborn. As for what race the Dovahkiin - Dragonborn has to be, it seems likely to me that if Bethesda said anything, it was likely that the official Dovahkiin is a male Nord, for purposes of marketing, etc. Meanwhile, it does not seem as though as far as actual lore goes that it matters what race the Dovahkiin is, because destiny would be the thing to assure that no matter what race the Dovahkiin is, he/she would show up in Skyrim at the same time as Alduin's return. I know this was long, but whatever. I hope I made some sense. Once again, it is *PURE SPECULATION* on my part, and by no means should any of this be taken as definitive. signed.... uh, I don't really know how to sign so I'll put 16:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Why is the steam update mandatory? I was going to go on steam to play Far Cry 3 and it seemed that Skyrim required an update so I decided to bite. I would not have started the update if I knew the update contained content from the new Dragonborn mod. I 1.5 gig update to be exact. What the heck! Is their some reason I need this update in order to play the basic skyrim? It seems like an awful waste of HD space to force this new mod content down my throat. Not to mention that the previous expansion caused my third person attack animations to become glitched. They need to stop breaking my game with unnecessary mod. -- 20:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Leader of the Volkihar? Hardly Spoiler Alert Valerica moves back into her room (or her lab, I forgot which) after Harkon's dead. Technically she's in charge. She doesn't say anything about giving you any leadership or anything. Dragonborn in History section You should add Miraak's history to that section, its needed there saying that he is a Dragonborn This was signed by... (talk) 18:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC). And while I was playing Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn I was at The Summit of Apocrypha and Miraak said "So the first Dragonborn meets the last Dragonborn at The Summit of Apocrypha". And Miraak was said to be a Dragon Priest in the late Merethic Era. Given that a Dragonborn is born, on what grounds is St Alessia considered to be one? The Greybeards seem to think that many Dragonborn have moved behind the scenes of history, at times of need. Alessia while many things was at best a soul offered to protect Nirn from Oblivion. ..... Given that a Dragonborn is born.....? Da fuq did I just read? I swear, it is sad to see what the ES fanbase has become. 17:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) A fan. What on Earth is that stuff just above me? Regardless, yes; Miraak should be mentioned in the history section, since he was the first Dragonborn. -- 21:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Missing a Name in titles' The Qahnaarin (Vanquisher of Evil) is given to the Dragonborn in the Soul Cairn by Dirnaviir Dragonborne's concept armor I know it's obvious in the Dragonborne's concept art he is wearing the Iron Helmet and Studded armor, but are we sure those are Iron Boots and Gauntlets he's wearing? They look more like Fur to me. Jedi Striker (talk) 03:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Dragonborn?? As found in the data files able to be used by console, the console shows a NPC named Ancient Dragonborn, he is allied to the player but hostile to other NPC's. But unfortunately, he is shown only was a spirit (not much of alike ghosts or some of that, it looks like using the player using Dragon Aspect shout). He did not talk, he has no script on talking, and maybe this was a cut file for an NPC to be featured in Dragonborn DLC. This player can only be spawn if the player has Dragonborn DLC. From the looks of it, he uses Daedric Armor, the rest is unknown.Cast 101 (talk) 14:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Separate Page Hasn't anyone figured out that this page is mixing the general Dragonborn bloodline with the Dovahkiin from TES V: Skyrim? These two should be a separate page, not the same! Also, even if someone doesn't split this page with the Dovahkiin, just add under the main image "The Dovahkiin of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". It gets really confusing, as we are reading about those with the Dragon Blood and suddenly we switch to a protagonist. 06:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, the individual in Skyrim is a separate subject from Dragonborn in general, though a connected one. We also have an article on the Hero of Kvatch, which is nice enough. However, there is the problem of not having much to say, since the character's left so much up to the player -- even if we can say they're usually presented as a male Nord. Other than that, we'd probably end up just describing the main plot of Skyrim, and god help us if we decide to list all the stuff they could've done in sidequests. Ser Lavaeolus (talk) 11:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Although I agree with both of you, I'll go along with the first statement. There should be a separate page about the Dovahkiin. Just like the Hero of Kvatch, only main quest details could be added (ie Thalmor Embassy party, Helgen, Going back in Time with the Elder Scroll etc.). A sub-category with all the possible joining factions could be added. (Say, you see the Companions fighting a giant when you enter Whiterun for the first time, Brynjolf makes an offer to Join the Thieves Guild, you have to find a standing statement to enter the College of Witerhold to look for the Scroll, which makes you a member.) Also, I agree that the article's "main" picture should not be TES:V Skyrim's Dovahkiin. Please consider this, and note that I have no problem to start writing an article and let you guys make changes. Complete Revamp This page needs a complete revamp, and not for one reason. Firstly, huge lack of information. There is a promising amount of info stated, but it's neither analyzed nor looked into. Secondly, there are many more "Notable Dragonborns". Note Uriel Septim VII, whose actions led to the rise of the Hero of Kvatch, or Martin Septim, who ended the Oblivion Crysis. Next, there is a lack of photos, while silmutaneously the already existing photos are out of place. Instead of pictures of Miraak, Alessia, Tiber Septim, there are only pictures of the Dovahkiin of Skyrim. Furthermore, it mixes up the Dovahkiin of Skyrim with the other Dragonborns. It says about the Thu'um, then it says Alessia couldn't shout. Lastly, there should be a page named "Dragonborn (Lore" and "Dragonborn (TES:V Skyrim)". Overall, this article is a mess and someone desperately needs to re-write it. 08:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : I agree its confusing. They should be seperate. Let me discuss with the admins about how to handle a split. Jimeee (talk) 10:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::As mentioned in the section above, I support a split. Also think that we could really use some non-''Skyrim'' PC pictures, and that the "Notable Dragonborns" could be improved. Ser Lavaeolus (talk) 12:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC)